Come Here My Pet
by Arylia Scry
Summary: Dipper & Mabel are born during Weirdmageddon & are given up to save their lives. Bill finds Dipper & raises the boy as a sort of pet, Mabel's found by Stanley & aides the resistance. When they meet what will happen? Who will remain loyal to who? Will the tables turn when the twins discover a secret behind the lockets that have tied them together their whole lives? Under renovation.
1. Dark Days

**Hey my comets! So, I was reading some BillDip drabbles and I came upon this prompt: " How about an apocalypse when the twins were just born. Eldritch!Bill finds an abandoned baby is Dipper. Bill decided to keep as a pet because of some strange way Dipper is a very adorable baby. It may be platonic and then become romantic. Now imagine if Bill would be proud of a slight dark Dipper." Just to let you know, I have no idea from whence this idea came but I like it... most of it anyways... The person who wrote the drabble said that he/she would like it if someone made a story for it…I think you all know what I'm thinking. I take no credit for the original idea, I am only writing something that I think would be very interesting (I am mostly going off the prompt but I will change a bunch of this to fit my desires for where the story goes). Go check out _Lanx Borealis's_ BillDip drabbles for his/her idea on how the beginning should have gone. Anyways, here's the story!**

 _A woman ran through the empty streets of Gravity Falls, hiding from the suffocating darkness of Weirdmaggedon. In her arms were two children, babies really, one with the sky on his head while the other had stars on her wrists. The woman ducked behind one of the abandoned buildings to avoid becoming stone for The Overlord's ever growing throne. Tears streaked down her dirt covered face as she lay the children in a dumpster, hiding them under the piles of trash to protect them from the outside world. The boy with the night stars on his head blinked at the woman with wide eyes, begging her to reconsider what she was doing. The girl with the comets on her wrists let out a small whimper and reached for the woman._

" _Hush now, or you'll bring the eye-bats. I don't want to do this, but…" The woman was unable to contain her sobs anymore. The two babes looked at the woman in sadness, incapable of comforting her. The woman wiped her eyes and turned to leave, then stopped. She turned around once more to the children to take off two necklaces. One had a blue pine tree for the charm, glowing softly with a calming blue light once she clasped it around the boy's neck. The other was a golden shooting star with a rainbow trail coming out of it that glowed a cheerful pink as she hooked it over the girl's neck to lay on her chest._

" _If you survive somehow, know that I will always love you. If someone takes you in, know that I did this so that you could live. I couldn't bear it if you died in the resistance with me, at least this way you have a shot of someone finding you." With that, the woman turned and left, leaving the two children in the trash pile with no way to go to her. The girl let out a wail of anguish at the loss of the woman, the boy staying silent while tears played with his vision. Suddenly, some of the trash fell on him, coating him in the smelly refuse. A man's head poked over the edge of the dumpster, covered with graying stubble the man seemed to be around forty or so and wearing glasses looked even older. Atop his gray head sat a fez with a golden fish_

" _Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man remarked as he stuck his hands into the trash to remove the girl from the waste. The girl giggled a bit as the man lifted her out and tickled her a bit. "You're just a ray of sunshine arncha kid; I guess some mother needed to get rid of you to save her own sorry skin or something. I suppose that must mean that you'll be needing someone to take care of you, so I guess I'll just have to do that. I'm Stan, Stanley Pines, and you'll be needing a name other than 'kid'. How about, Mabel? My mother's name was Mabel, so I guess that would be fine. Come on Mabel, let's head over to Base, I'm sure that the rest of the resistance would be glad to meet you."_

 _With that, the man turned and left, oblivious to the fact that he had left another child in the dumpster under the trash. Not a minute later than the man left did an eye-bat come searching for people to turn to stone, only to find a baby pulling itself out from under a garbage bag filled with papers and cardboard. It flapped it's wings and picked the child up with its tractor beam after turning it to stone._

/|\

 _The eye-bat flew into a giant pyramid in the sky, through several halls, and into a room where several demons were partying in front of a very large throne of humans turned into stone. On that throne sat a large golden triangle with a large eye in the center of him wearing a snappy bow tie and top hat. As the eye-bat flew to the throne to place the frozen child in it, the necklace glowed brightly, releasing the child from his stone prison and causing all the demons in the room to stop dancing to stare at the child._

 _The triangle looked to the child, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Someone with a zodiac essence, I'll just be taking that now." The demon reached his black hand to the necklace hanging on the child's neck, only to be repelled by the light around it. "YOWCH! What is_ up _with that thing? Pyronica, you try to get it!" The pink demoness laughed and flew up to the child, only to be repelled by the same light that had stopped the triangle. The triangular demon sent all, of his minions to do it but none of them were capable of getting close to the charm._

 _The triangle was red and black with fury by the time the last demon was blown back against the wall, "Okay, if I can't get that thing_ off _him, maybe I can get him on my side. He seems to have the potential for magic, I could definitely use him to spread my weirdness." The triangle muttered as he used his telekinesis to bring the squirming baby in front of him. "Heya kid, my name's Bill, you're going to hang with us now, got it? Good, now guys! Go spread your weirdness a bit further, I think it's not affecting California as much as it was a few days ago." With that order, the demons flew off into the muddled sky._

 _Bill looked back to the child who was regarding the demon with intelligent eyes, "You need a name… how about Pine Tree? I wasn't really asking, your name is now Pine Tree. You're going to be hanging with the overlord of this universe now!"_

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree awoke and sat up with a start, he had been having that dream for a while; not even Bill's powers could keep that dream out of his head, and that was saying something since the dream demon was all powerful. Pine Tree laid back down on his living-flesh bed and rubbed his face to calm himself. He lifted his necklace and popped it open to reveal two faces, one a girl who looked extremely similar to him and seemed to be the girl baby from his dream while the other was an older version of the grown woman from his dream. Pine Tree sighed, whoever those two were wouldn't matter soon, Bill was going to get to the bottom of the dreams that he was unable to stop. Pine Tree smiled softly, his foster father was amazing in every way, shape and form.

~/\~

~V V~

Mabel awoke and sat up with a start, that dream had plagued her mind ever since she was a baby. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford couldn't figure out why she could remember what happened when she was young or why she could see what happened to the boy that the trio had decided was her twin brother. Mabel sighed and opened her necklace to reveal an image of a boy very similar to her in everything down to the joyful gleam in his eyes and an image of the woman from her dream except aged a bit. Mabel smiled as she looked at the images fondly, one day she would meet her twin and the woman who she speculated was her mother, and once she did she would never leave them again.

 **Wow, so feels overload here and overload of 'Whaaaaa?' feeling… I think this is heading somewhere good storywise, but plotwise? Not so much. Please review because reviews are like food for the writer's soul. Ciao for now!**

 _ **Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**_


	2. Revelations Galore

**Hey my comets! I know I haven't updated anything in awhile. My excuse; a terrible cold that makes it impossible to breathe without coughing every 40 seconds *cough cough*. Anyways, I got some inspiration from some of the other fanfics I had been reading lately and I thought** _ **if I don't *cough cough* write this out soon I will forget the idea**_ **. So I'm updating! Just to let you know, this is the base typing. I haven't ever rewritten a chapter and then posted that one. Except the first chapter of I Feel Like A Monster (if you haven't read that yet I suggest you go read it, it's one of the only finished Monster Falls AU stories on the site). *cough cough* And if you haven't figured out yet, this is an AU. With all that in mind, here's the story**

~V V~

Mabel laced up her combat boots and slipped on her black sweater with a small, rainbow shooting star over her heart. She knew that it wasn't practical, but it just felt right to wear it, considering that she was one of the people on The Overlord's zodiac and would be his undoing one of these days. Mabel sighed and opened her locket again to see the boy with the sky on his head and the woman that Mabel could only hope was her mother.

"Mabel! We're leaving at 0900, be ready to go by then!" Stan shouted up at her. Mabel smiled, it was nice having the two leaders of the resistance as her parents, if adoptive. Stanley, the man who had found and protected her when she was a baby, was the man who scavenged for items useful to the cause and knew where and how to get practically everything. He also was in charge of leading the raids and the was the link for all resistance groups in the world to talk to one another. Stanford, Stanley's brother and the real chief, was the leader of the whole operation; every other faction of resistance reported to him as he was the one who knew how to fight The Overlord best. He was the one who led attacks on The Overlord's outposts and who organized attacks on the fearamids around the world, quite successfully in fact.

Mabel stood and entered the passcode to her door, a security precaution that Ford had put into place many years ago when The Overlord wasn't in charge and Ford was just a scientist studying the oddities of Gravity Falls. Mabel left her room and entered the caffetteria, a new room that had been built from the bunker the Gravity Falls faction had all been living in. The caffetteria, also known as the c-ter, was a good place for planning meetings and was where everyone ate their meals since it was build like a bomb shelter.

"Atten- _tion_!" A voice shouted over the chatter of the c-ter announcing her presence. She _was_ one of the best leaders in any faction, but she still couldn't get used to everyone standing up at attention all the time.

"Um, at ease. You may go back to your, er, meals." Mabel stammered as she sat down with the other commanding officers.

"Still not used to the promotion? It's been a year now, you should have fun with it!" Mabel's best friend Candy remarked as she elbowed Mabel.

Mabel shrugged and rubbed her arm, "I don't know, I'm just not comfortable being in charge of so many people off-mission. Speaking of, do you guys know what we're doing this time?"

Mabel's other friend Grenda replied, "No idea, its on a need to know basis. I _do_ know that Stanford is leading the charge on it though, and only the best of the best officers were picked for this. If I had to guess, I would say that we were going to an IH." That was surprising, an IH, information hub, was a place where the demons that The Overlord commanded would gain the next mission from The Overlord.

"Well, it would help us to find out why The Overlord hasn't come out of the Fearaplex in a while. It would probably also help us to find out what he's planning next so that we could strike first." Mabel tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

"Excellent deduction skills, but might I ask that you not use them in a public place?" A voice said from behind Mabel.

"Ford! Sorry, I'm just really curious, have been ever since I got the message yesterday about a mystery mission." Mabel replied sheepishly.

Ford smiled and shook his head, "It's all right to be curious, but when you start speculating that's when things go bad. Trust me, I know. I would like you three to come with me to the briefing room." With that, he left to the B.R. to prepare for the meeting.

~V V~

Mabel entered her code and opened the door to the B.R., then took her seat near Stan.

"Hey kid." Stan said affectionately.

"Hey Grunkle Stan." Mabel replied equally affectionate; she had taken to calling Stan "grunkle" since she found out that he wasn't her real father.

As the last few officers entered the room, Ford began to pull down a screen and spoke, "As you all know, since The Overlord, or as I prefer to call him because this is his actual name, Bill hasn't come out of the Fearaplex for a few weeks, we have been able to succeed in all of the raids and attacks. However, we all know that Bill won't hole up in the Fearaplex forever and that he will be angry when he does. This is why we are going to an IH to gain intel on when he will be coming next; hopefully Candy will be able to hack into the IH and plant a bug that will allow us to gain entry to the IH web. If not, then we will take what we can and get out; there's a reason that we don't do this all the time. There will be twenty eye-bats, the pink fire demon, and the teeth demon guarding the hub and gaining information from it. Candy and Mabel will circle to the back while Stan and Grenda distract the eye-bats. The rest of us will take on the two demons while Candy hacks into the system and Mabel protects her from any stragglers. Are there any questions?"

Mabel raised her hand, "Yes Mabel?"

"Can we go by an FH? We're starting to run out of food and the food we do have is getting spoiled fast." Mabel pointed out, a fact that was bugging many of the other officers. If this mission went well, they would be able to find out how long they had until Bill came out of the Fearaplex. When he did, all the factions in the world would go into hiding until he went back in or a least calmed down a bit. During that time the factions would need food from one of the food hubs and would be rationing the food so they could survive for a year or more.

Ford nodded, "Alright, if we aren't being chased and still have time before 1100 hours, I suppose we could make a stop." This was met by many cheers, "No other questions? Good, let's move out!"

~V V~

Mabel and Candy snuck underneath some rubble, their teenage bodies smaller than most and able to squeeze into tighter cracks than other officers. Mabel stuck her head out to see the target, the IH was guarded all right, and a few more eye-bats than Ford had said there were, but overall it was a pretty decent target. Good practice for the newbies and a good test for the rest of them. Grenda and Stan jumped from behind some kind of diner and shot at multiple eye-bats while Ford and several other men and women attacked the two main demons there. Mabel looked down at Candy and nodded twice, then let the way out of the fallen building to the IH. As Candy plugged into the hub and typed on her wrist-board, Mabel kept a lookout for any eye-bats that would sneak up on the pair and try to turn them to stone.

Candy emitted a gasp, "What's wrong?" Mabel asked, turning around a bit to see what was going on. Candy said nothing, but turned the digital screen towards Mabel who gasped in shock and horror. On the screen was a boy wearing a black suit and a black bowtie with his hair slicked back to reveal a constellation upon his forehead. On top of his suit was a pine tree version of Mabel's own locket that seemed to glow.

Candy pointed to the boy, "The IH says that this boy is sick with some kind of demon disease and that Bill is staying inside so that the disease doesn't spread to the other demons. I've placed the bug, we should get going and we can check the information once we get back to the bunker." Mabel seemed to snap out of her funk, nodded, checking for eye-bats, let out a sheer whistle three times, then led the way back to the forest. Unbeknownst to the pair, an eye-bat was watching from the shadows of a building and broadcasting what he was watching to his master.

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree lay in bed, coughs racking his immortal body as the demon sickness ravaged his recently turned body. Bill watched the edges of the Fearaplex to make sure that nothing came in or went out so as not to spread the disease to the other demons who had never experienced it. Bill had already felt the pain of _daemonium morbus_ , a disease that could wipe out entire legions of demons after they reached adulthood but if introduced early enough could build up an immunity to magic and other diseases that could otherwise kill a demon in a matter of days.

Pine Tree had been accidentally introduced to the illness after a human in contact with an infected demon had been brought to the Fearaplex for questioning about the resistance. The slow acting disease could last without a host for any time between an hour to a month and would slowly decimate a demon's immune system over a period of two to three weeks. Pine Tree had already been ill for a week, and now was heading into the second week, a week where the disease would spread easiest via liquid, touch, air, and magic. Bill had already sealed the Fearaplex completely and had gotten all the supplies necessary to cure his pet zodiacine, now all he needed was for the kid to become lucid enough to cast a spell allowing Bill to have access to his magic.

Pine Tree opened his eyes to find a silvery film covering them, so he wiped it off to find Bill floating by a window looking at some image from an eye-bat. Pine Tree sat up with a muffled groan to see an image of two girls about his age running through the rubble of one of the town's sectors. It seemed that the image was from the IH sector, not surprising as the pitiful resistance had been trying to get a hold of intel on where Bill wanted to attack and when for sixteen years, a year before Pine Tree's birth. Pine Tree leaned over a bit to see the faces of the girls, and received a shock that shook him down to his recently turned core. One of the girls was an asian girl with red cat's eye glasses and a wrist keyboard with a screen that showed his image, she was the most beautiful girl Pine Tree had ever laid eyes upon. The other girl, however, was the one who cause the massive surprise; she looked exactly like the girl in his locket, right down to the pink shooting star necklace atop her black sweater. He gasped quietly, alerting Bill to his awakening.

"Pine Tree, you're awake! How do you feel?" Bill floated over to his pet and snapped his fingers, dissipating the image. Pine Tree opened his mouth to answer, but to his surprise he had no voice. He raised his hand to his throat and was surprised by small claws poking out of his fingertips where his fingernails should have been. He felt around his mouth to find canines sharpened to long points of demon fangs. Pine Tree stretched his back and felt a strange resistance fight the movement of his lean muscles. He felt his back to find leathery lumps sticking out of his back, spikes of pain ripping through them when he pushed against them.

"Yes, you have a few new additions to your body as a result of The Turning. You became a demon a few days before you acquired _daemonium morbus_ ; I need you to give me access to your magic to cure the disease, that way you won't spread the disease by accidentally casting a spell and your magic will be decontaminated." Bill held his hand out with blue flames coating it, allowing him to make a magical deal; Pine Tree nodded and shook Bill's hand, then passed out in exhaustion. Bill closed his eye and opened his _magicae portum_ to access his pet's magic supply to cleanse it.

~ **Where the story's headed isn't sure, head to the past to reveal the future** ~

 _The woman walked away from her children, sobs racking her body as she hid behind a crumbling building. A man with a red fez walked up to the dumpster and moved some trash around to find one of the children. The woman gasped and another sob ripped out of her, destroying the last bit of her composure that she had left after giving up her two children. That man was one of the core resistance leaders, someone who she hoped would never meet her children. To her relief, the man only picked up one of her children, the daughter if she could tell by the necklace's glow. She waited a few more minutes before an eye-bat came and raised the remaining child into the air, ripping another cry of grief from the woman. A tear fell from her eye and landed in the dirt below her, wetting the soil and allowing her to see again after removing the water from her eyes. The woman lifted a third necklace from inside her silver blouse and opened it to reveal her two children, one with a pink blush and a giggling smile, the other with a gray set to his skin and eyes with lost hope. She closed her locket and placed the closed charm onto her blouse, then rose and walked back to her truck to head back to Piedmont California, ice bag charm glinting in the light of the Weirdmaggedon Rip._

 **Sooooo, that went places I had no intention of going really quick. I had absolutely no intention of having Dipany to happen, or who the mother of Pine Tree and Mabel is. Please review, follow, and favorite this story! Ciao for now!**


	3. A Surprise Meeting

**Hey my comets! So, my inbox exploded with comments about the last chapter and a few revelations that are in there (I had absolutely no intention of making that person Dipper and Mabel's mom, it just sorta happened). I guess you guys liked the plot twist, I hope I can keep you comets on your toes for the rest of the story. Please give me some ideas on what other plot twists to add to the story, because Axolotl knows that I am bad at this stuff! I hope that you guys will be surprised by the other revelations in here, because there's a big one coming** _ **really**_ **soon. Because some of you might be confused on the strange symbols that I have put in, I will now explain them.**

 **This symbol means that it will be from Dipper's POV, or at least focusing around him with a little back and forth between him and Bill.**

~/|\~

~/|\~

 **This symbol means that it is from Mabel's POV, however I might go into other characters around her's heads. That was a weird sentence to write.**

~V V~

 **This symbol means that it is from Bill's POV, it will remain almost explicitly Bill's POV, although I may go into Dipper's head once in awhile**

~/(|)\~

 **This symbol (not a symbol but I am including this for a bit of clarity) means that we will be heading into the past to see something. This point will remain near the end unless I have something really specific in mind for the story.**

 **~Where the story's headed isn't sure, go to the past to reveal the future~**

 **The word "zodiacines" is something of my own making, it refers to the people on the zodiac and means that they are the people who represent it. The "Fearaplex" is the original fearamid that was in Gravity Falls, Bill's HQ and Dipper's home. I hope that this clears a few things up, and now I hope you enjoy the story!**

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree lay in his bed with a fever, unable to move other than the slight rise and fall of his chest. _Daemonium morbus_ was a cruel mistress, causing his skin to burn and itch while anything touching it to feel like a thousand fire ants. His insides were roiling and he had lost the contents of his stomach six times in the past hour, a new record for any demon who had ever caught the disease. Pine Tree opened his eyes slightly, making sure that his master Bill was still there; if Bill left for even a moment, Pine Tree's magic would be contaminated and he would most likely die after an hour. The only thing that kept him alive for so long was the fact that Bill had stayed with him for the entire time the disease coursed through his veins. Pine Tree closed his eyes, if only he could see the picture of the girl in his locket again; whenever he saw her, his heart began to race and he felt amazing. Almost as if he shared a cosmic connection with her, a connection of family almost, if only he knew what human families were like. Pine Tree sighed softly, as soon as he was better he would go and find that girl and figure out why he felt that way every time he saw her.

~V V~

Mabel walked down the hall to the B.R., ecstatic about the intel Candy had gotten on the strange boy from her locket and on Bill. She entered the code into the keypad and opened the door with a keycard, a new security measure since one of the members of a resistance faction had been feeding Bill information on attack points and strategies. Mabel walked over to Ford who was reading reports over the recent mission, tapping his six fingers on the table. A golden locket hung from around his throat, something that split into three images, one with his twin brother, another with Mabel, and another with the strange boy who had recently gained a sickly pallor to his skin, eyes with a cat's pupil, fangs in his wavering smile, and small claws on his fingers where his nails should have been. Whenever Mabel looked at the image of him, her heart fluttered as if she was meeting her mother and father for the first time since she was a baby, only with a stronger pull toward him.

Ford looked up, "Hello Mabel, we can begin the briefing as soon as Grenda comes back from Candy's office with a flashdrive. Stanley will be a bit late; he went out on a scavenging trip again." Stan was famous for his scavenging trips that usually brought something amazing, he found Mabel after all. He could sometimes miss things, so he usually went back again and again to make sure that he pulled everything of any worth to the resistance out of wherever he went before he left it alone for a while.

Grenda opened the door holding a flashdrive in her giant hand, "Guys! I'm here! Here you go Candy." She passed the digital file to the waiting hacker who plugged it into the computer and began the presentation.

"As you all know, Bill has been nowhere to be found for over a week now. This is extremely strange behavior as The Overlord usually goes out with his demon friends to look for parts of our factions. The IH that we planted a bug in was able to gather enough data that I am fairly confident that Bill is remaining in the Fearaplex to contain a disease known as _daemonium morbus_ , a plague that would be able to destroy a large number of the demons Bill let loose from the nightmare realm. The best thing is that Bill must stay in the Fearaplex for at least the remainder of the week and up to the end of the month to prevent the disease from spreading. So far, I have deduced that his, erm, pet has contracted the disease; I believe that it may be because an infected human was brought into the Fearaplex without the demons knowing and infected the, erm, pet on accident." Candy summarized as she clicked through different files from the IH.

Ford rubbed his chin, "I did a bit of research on _daemonium morbus_ , humans are immune to its effects, how could a human be a carrier?" As he asked this, Stan opened the door and brought in a few flashdrives and hard drives.

Candy nodded, "Thanks Stan, I can use that down in IT. I wondered that as well Ford, apparently humans can allow the disease to live inside of them without feeling any effects because it is a disease that only affects demons. It can be carried within our bodies though, allowing us to be carriers for it and allowing us to infect any demons we come across who did not contract the disease when they were young. If a demon is an adult when it is infected, the demon will die within a few days while if the demon is a child, it will survive with proper treatment. A demon will have built up immunity to the disease if it contracted the disease as a child, so it would be immune."

Stan cocked his eyebrow, "So Bill's pet is a demon?"

Candy squirmed a bit at that question, "Well… he is now."

Ford sat forward and intertwined his fingers, "What do you mean by that?"

Candy squirmed a bit more, "I mean that his, erm, pet used to be a human but was turned very recently, about two days before he contracted the disease. The strange thing is that you, Stan, and Mabel seem to know him already."

Mabel and Ford's eyebrows shot up at that and Stan asked, "How?"

Candy took a deep breath, "He's the stranger in your lockets." All three of them looked down to their lockets; Ford to his golden six fingered hand, Stan to his white fish eating a dot on a red fez, and Mabel to her pink shooting star. All of them opened their lockets to the image of the strange boy.

Candy cleared her throat, "As you can see, the boy in your locket seems to be the same boy in the image I received. Apparently his name is Pine Tree and has a locket similar to yours, except it's a blue pine tree." Mabel stared at the image in shock, wondering how on earth that boy in the image who she felt such a connection with could be the pet of the murdering demon who had caused the entirety of Weirdmaggedon. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on the image, then a bright light was emitted from the picture. Everyone in the room covered their eyes and when the light faded, the image of the boy went back to normal; human eyes, human teeth, human hands and he looked much healthier than before. The most noticeable feature was that a locket appeared around his neck, a blue pine tree. Mabel's eyes widened at the transformation and she smiled, whoever the boy was, he was back to normal.

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree opened his eyes in relief, all the pain had suddenly disappeared and he felt better than before. He looked down to find that his hands were back to normal and that his locket was glowing. A strange salty liquid covered him head to toe and permeated his clothes down to the skin. Pine Tree scrambled to open his locket and found the image of the girl was glowing slightly, and most unnerving, _moving around_.

Pine Tree gasped, "Who are you?!" The girl in the image looked at him and gasped in surprise, in the background was the asian girl who he had seen a few days ago and his heart skipped a beat as he noticed her.

"Yo-you're moving!" The girl exclaimed as she looked around at the room.

" _I'm_ moving?! You're the one moving! Who are you and why are you in my locket?" Pine Tree demanded as a cough racked his body.

The girl's eyes widened as someone else talked to her, "I have to go."

Pine Tree's jaw dropped, "Wait!" But the girl went back to her original pose; mischievous twinkle in her eye, hands held up in fists like she just did a victory dance, and a smile gracing her face. Pine Tree sighed in sadness, the one chance he had to talk to the mystery girl in the image and he goofed it up. An audible _ding_ went off in his head and it shot up; he could use a tracking spell to find the girl, but he would have to do it while Bill was busy or his master might find the girl and kill her as punishment for Pine Tree leaving the Fearaplex. Pine Tree smiled, he would finally meet the girl in his locket face to face.

 **~Where the story's headed isn't sure, go to the past to reveal the future~**

 _The woman drove back into Piedmont, heart still breaking from the fact that her only children were sent away forever. She entered the city limits and drove straight to the base where a man was waiting for her._

" _Did you do it?" The man asked with sadness lacing his voice._

" _Yes, but they weren't saved by a family like I'd hoped. One of them was taken by Uncle Stanley while the other was taken by and eye-bat." With that statement, the woman broke down in tears again. The man went to her and held her in a warm embrace._

" _I know that this didn't happen like you hoped, but its better than the kids growing up with us. Our kids needed to be in a place where there were more zodiacines than just us, at least Shooting Star is safe." The man said into the woman's hair. He pulled a necklace from under his shirt, a pair of spectacles with lenses that opened up to reveal the woman, the baby girl, the baby boy who was looking human instead of stone again, and a blonde woman with a challenging smirk on her face._

" _Relax my dear, even if we don't have our children, at least we have each other." The man said as he wiped a tear from the woman's cheek._

 **Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah… whoah. What the** _ **heck**_ **was** _ **that**_ **? I was** _ **not**_ **planning on writing that thing at** _ **all**_ **! I mean,** _ **WHAT**_ **and** _ **WHOAH!**_ **I have no words for how strange that was to write, ciao for now, and please leave a review!**


	4. Don't Mess With The Resistance

**Hey my comets! So, I was reading the reviews and I gotta say, love the enthusiasm! My only problem is the cursing. That was a bit of an issue with my other fanfics until I asked you comets to not curse in the reviews, so I'll ask this bunch of comets; I'm glad that you love my story and that you find a bunch of energy and joy in the chapters that I write, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't curse in the reviews; we have children who read these things and I try to write chapters that are okay for all ages. I would be grateful if you would write reviews that are safe for all ages.**

 **That being said, keep it up with the energy in the reviews, did you catch the surprise that I left at the end of the last chapter? Because nobody was talking about that and I think that I didn't make it obvious enough. That new character will be showing up again, and just to let you know; almost all the characters will be adults. The only characters who are not adults (so far) are Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Dipper.**

 **Because I want to clarify; Dipper is NOT in the style of the Transcendence AU, he is only a daemon because of some ritual I will make up as the story goes along, Dipper and Bill don't have a, erm, pet and master "relationship", they are just pet and semi-caring owner, there will be NO Pinecest (I don't really write that kind of thing unless I am asked for it explicitly), and, as you will see in a moment, Dipper is human at this point in time (for reasons that I will explain later on in the chapter).**

 **I will be leaving a few easter eggs for you GF fans, so be on the lookout for them. (Most of them will be quotes said by other characters in the theme of AU-ness, although I will also have a cipher in there ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter, it probably isn't as good as the others but I hope you like it anyway!**

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree's locket had begun to glow brighter than **I** t ever had before as he neared the edge of the Gravity Falls forest. Bill hadn't returned to the Fearaplex since he realized that Pine Tree had reverted to human form, most likely to get the supplies to turn Pine Tree again. Permanently this time. Pine Tree looked around to make sure that he wasn't spotted by one of the eye-bats or one of Bill's friends, and entered the pine forest. The tracking spell he had used on the strange liquid that had covered him a few days ago (Pine Tree had since deduced that it was saltwater with DNA and magic mixed into it so he believed it was the girl in the locket's tears) seemed to be leading him into the forest surrounding Gravity Falls. The glow became blinding as he stepped up to a very tall tree that seemed to reach into the sky and anchor it to the ground.

Despite having The Overlord as his master and living with a bunch of daemons for the fifteen years of his life, Pine Tree had never felt fear like what he was feeling now. It was a deep, primal fear that shook him to his core; he had never been in danger of death before, he had been living with an omnipotent daemon for crying out loud, but now that he was away from the Fearaplex Pine Tree had no assurance that he would come out alive… unless he counted Bill trying reincarnation. He shivered, Bill had done reincarnation for one of his other companions before… it didn't go very well for the companion.

Pine Tree walked around the base of the tree, it looked like it was a natural tree that had sap oozing out fro **M** a few too many injuries, but he knew firsthand that looks could be verY deceiving. He uttered a few words in Latin for a revelation spell to reveal a secret lever high above him. Pine Tree clapped his hands and the lever flipped, causing the tree to sink into the ground and a stairwell circling the trunk to emerge from the metal walls surrounding it. Pine Tree smirked at the ease of his entry, this was child's play.

Unbeknownst to Pine Tree, a sparrow was **W** atching him from the trees above.

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree w **A** lked down into the dank depths below, guided onward by the blinding glow of his locket. He finally reached the base of the stairs to find a strange, thick ring of rainbow-colored string circling the hall in front of him that emitted a light that seemed to wash over his entire being and cover him with a warm sensation that Pine Tree had never really known before. He sighed contentedly and pressed onward, following the brightening of his locket.

~V V~

Mabel's locke **T** had begun to glow at around 0800 this morning and had only brightened since. She hadn't taken it off, mainly because she wasn't able to, and had been confined to quarters until the glow lessened and she could walk around without causing the many magic-sensitive people on the base to go into anaphylactic shock. Mabel had mainly been going over reports on her tablet about Bill leaving the Fearaplex and going to certain sections of the world for hours and then leaving without causing too much damage. This puzzled her because Bill never went anywhere without causing pain and destruction to the inhabitants of the place he visited.

Suddenly, a video feed popped on s **C** reen to show a boy with a blue light on his chest enter the secret stairwell entrance to the bunker. Mabel stood up and opened her door, confinement be darned, she ran down the halls to the B.R. and opened the door to find Ford and Candy already there with a few other senior officers.

Mabel raised **H** er tablet, "Have you seen this?" Ford's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the video playback again to show the boy enter the facility. Candy gasped and went straight to the computer to check the security protocols.

Stan, who had been s **I** tting in a chair with his feet on the long table in front of him, shot up, "Why didn't you get rid of that entrance?!"

Ford whipped back to look at his twi **N** , "Nobody else knew about it but me, you, and Mabel, I wanted there to be an extra entry point in the event that our other entrances were compromised! I hadn't even remembered it until now, how on earth did that boy know?"

"Uh, commander?" Candy said as she looked up with horror han **G** ing off her face.

"What?" Ford looked back at Cand **Y** , "Things couldn't possibly get any worse!"

"They just did." Candy's eyes watered and her face paled as she l **O** oked back at the screen. She turned it to face the group of officers in front of her; on the screen was a video feed of the boy passing through the SUHD, Secondary Unicorn Hair Defense, and looking happier than he had earlier.

Mabel set her face in determination, "We sho **U** ld tell all nonessential personnel to head to their quarters and all essential personnel to barricade themselves into their assigned areas. We may need to fight and we shouldn't send more people than we need to." Her locket was glowing brighter and brighter by the second until it became difficult to look at her without straining eyes.

Ford winced as he shielded his eyes, "Alright, but you aren't going anywhere. I'm not magic-sensitive by any means and even I can feel that thing **P** ulsing with energy from ten feet away; you need to find a way to dampen that magic or you're going to send every magic-sensitive person here into a coma!"

Mabel rolled her eyes, "F **I** ne. I'll stay here with Candy to make sure that everyone gets to their assigned positions." Ford nodded and sent everyone out of the room beside Candy and Mabel. In case of an event like this one, Ford had intercoms connected to all the major rooms including the briefing room to allow senior officers to communicate with the whole base at any time.

Mabel walked over to the i **N** tercom and pressed the button, "Code Violet, Code Violet, this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill." Everyone on the base had been through the color code drills at least once and they all knew that Code Violet meant that an intruder had breached security and the safety of the base was compromised. It also meant that all personnel who had been trained for Knock Out ops were to gather tranquilizer guns and darts and were to head to the c-ter because all entrances and a handful of senior officer quarters led to that room.

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pin **E** Tree was walking down the hallway to a door with a keypad on it when a loud voice came through a speaker above the door right next to the two red lights above it.

"Code Viole **T** , Code Violet, this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill." Pine Tree would recognize that voice anywhere, even if it was covered by the buzz of magic and he had only heard it once, he did have an eidetic and photographic memory after all. That was the voice of the girl from his locket, she must have been warning someone about his entry. But that wouldn't make sense, no one was supposed to live this close to the Fearaplex besides the-

With that thought Pine T **R** ee halted, there was no way that the girl from the locket was part of the resistance, that group was supposed to be on the other side of town. That was why Pine Tree had gone into this strange place because he wouldn't be around the resistance and he would be relatively safe. The resistance was supposed to have technology and magic that could stop daemon magic from working, something that would probably be very bad for him. Pine Tree shook his head, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Pin **E** Tree got to the keypad and clapped his hands, activating the door to open up to a room with people in black suits and masks carrying guns running in. He furrowed his brow in worry; apparently, this was where the resistance hid after all. Well, he would just have to take them out and get the girl from his locket out of this place before they got to him. Pine Tree clapped his hands, focused on the energy in the room, much stronger than even in the Fearaplex, and blasted the guns away from the people in front of him. He grinned lopsidedly and clapped again, the resistance's efforts would be adorable if he wasn't so scared.

~V V~

Mab **E** l was still repeating her warning over the intercom while Candy was working on getting all the door locked and protecting the personnel that were unable to get back into their quarters or into an S.P. (safe point). Suddenly, Mabel's locket flashed and the two girls covered their eyes. Mabel felt a vibration in her locket and the light dimmed, allowing her to see the boy in her locket grinning lopsidedly at her.

"Hiya Shooting Star! At least, I'm guessing that's what you're called, going off your locket there. That thing was full of magic, haven't you learned how to dispel magical energy yet?" The boy was looking around at the place, "I guess this place isn't big on keeping with the times, this is the most boring building I've ever seen." Suddenly he caught sight of Candy and he began to blush, causing Candy to blush as well, "Hi there! You must be a tech lover, nice job on covering up the bug by the way. You could have done a bit better with the relay point codes though, that was the part that tipped me off. Try making it go to a point where there would be daemon activity and then take the info from that point next time."

Candy started shaking in fear and Mabel pointed her finger at the boy, "How do you know about that? Who are you? Why are you here?"

The boy turned his attention back to her, "I know lots of things." With that, his eyes began to show images of other places, "Lots of things. And to answer your question, my name is Pine Tree. Companion to Our Master and Eternal Overlord Bill Cipher and I am here to find you." With that, Pine Tree tapped Mabel on the nose, "Now let's get out of here before Bill gets back to the Fearaplex, I would _really_ rather he didn't find out about my little excursion. He gets upset when I go out without someone to make sure that I'm safe."

Mabel backed away from him, "What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you? You just admitted that you're with Bill, I'm not going with you!"

Pine Tree laughed, "It's funny how you think you've got a choice! Now come on, I don't have all day, just hold my shoulder or something and I'll get us out of here." Mabel backed away a bit and pushed the emergency button under the table to call for reinforcements.

Pine Tree sighed dramatically, "Fine, I guess I can try without you touching me, but that will make it more likely for you to become dismembered. That's what happened the last time I tried this, so I'm just warning you." Before he could do anything else, however, the door to the room whipped open to reveal several guards with magic-proof armor and weapons made specifically to harm daemons. Pine Tree's turned around and his eyes widened as the guns fired blasts of rainbow energy at him, causing no effect to occur. Pine Tree sighed in relief, then made a sweeping motion with his hands to flick the weapons away from the officers. Mabel grabbed the tranquilizer gun from an emergency kit, whipped around, and shot Pine Tree three times on the neck.

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree felt three sharp spikes in his neck and a strange fog went over his mind, he turned around slowly to see Mabel holding a gun in her hands. He looked down and tried to clap to teleport himself away but was stopped by a man with cracked glasses and a golden six-fingered hand hanging off a small silver chain around his neck. Pine Tree gaped at the necklace for what felt like an eternity, then looked down at his own which had begun to glow again thanks to the close proximity of the other ones. He closed his eyes and began muttering, words a bit slurred thanks to the tranquilizer that should have knocked him out cold by then.

The man in front of him covered Pine Tree's mouth with a six-fingered hand while his other hand held the boy's wrists so that he couldn't do his trigger to escape. Pine Tree was left with no other options, if he didn't get out he would be in serious trouble and maybe in danger of dying. He thought about all the people with guns and all the strange technology surrounding him, and finally about how the girl from the locket didn't want to come with him just because he was Bill's companion. Anger boiled and bubbled inside of him and fear coursed through his veins until it burst in the form of golden light that erupted from his eyes. The glow lasted a full minute before it faded and Pine Tree slumped forward in exhaustion, sleep overtaking him and everything going dark.

~/(|)\~

Bill floated back to the Fearaplex with Darkweed in hand, the final ingredient in the ritual of The Turning for Pine Tree. Finally, his last pet would become a daemon and the zodiac would be unable to work, he could also pull the magic out of his pet for his own use if Pine Tree didn't contract that disease again. Bill floated through the doorway into the Fearaplex to find all the daemons staring at one of the walls in the Fearaplex while his other three pets huddled by their walls in fear.

"Hey what's going on?" Bill asked his first pet, one he had named Stitches because of the locket that he had forced the man to give him in exchange for his sister's life. Stitches had black hair with graying streaks that usually covered one of his eyes and had a habit of wearing sweatshirts with his locket's symbol on the shoulders.

The pet looked up from his wall with terror in his eyes, "They got 'im." He barely whispered those words before one of the other pets, Llama, burst into tears at the opposite end. Bill squinted his eye in confusion before his third pet, Pentagram, pointed to Pine Tree's side of the Fearaplex Party Central. Bill's eye shot wide open as he saw an image of Pine Tree play back a message.

"Master! I've been captured by the resistance! It's in the forest opposite of where you thought they were, under a tall pine tree. There's at least one zodiacine here, but they're no-" The message ended there and started from the top.

Suddenly, Bill flared black, red, and white with fury, "WHAT?! I'm gone for ONE DAY and Pine Tree goes MISSING?! What is so hard about keeping the zodiacines in the Fearaplex? Answer me!" Bill was completely justified, his favorite pet and the only one he had taught how to use mind magic had just been taken by the resistance. Pine Tree was the strongest of the four, but he was also the most knowledgeable, so the resistance would stop at nothing to crack into that mind of his to get information on how to beat Bill.

He was also the only one who wasn't a daemon yet, meaning he would be especially vulnerable to the human's tactics; Llama was a shapeshifting daemon and could change her form to anything she wished but was extremely emotional, Stitches was a whisper daemon and could block any and all magic but had lost the ability to use his own after turning, and Pentagram was a mind daemon capable of controlling parts of the mind but was eternally trapped in a twelve year-old's body. All of them had turned and all of them were as close to Pine Tree as family. Bill calmed down a bit, he would get Pine Tree back if it cost him the lives of all his eye-bats, they were replaceable anyway.

 **~Where this story's headed isn't sure, head to the past to reveal the future~**

 _The woman entered her room to fall on the bed and look at the ceiling, wondering why she had to give up her children. She knew why, they would be in great danger if they grew up in Piedmont because of the fact that weirdness had to be reintroduced every week for some reason, but why did she need to give up her only children? A tear fell unbidden from her eye and dampened her pillow, and she pulled off her wig to reveal waist-length red hair that glistened softly in the light of the bulbs hanging from her ceiling. She opened her locket to show the images of her two children, magical images that would change as the people in the images grew and changed. Her husband had already documented several oddities of the lockets that had appeared around their necks the day Weirdmaggedon had begun. The image of his sister had changed a bit, she now had fangs and she was surrounded by a strange mist that changed her form every once in a while._

 _The woman sat up and checked her tablet to find out her next assignment, it said that she would be going with her brother to an FH to grab some food before they had to go into hiding because of daemon arrival. She sighed and set down the tablet to open her locket and slide down the hidden compartments that had appeared as soon as her children were born to reveal the image of her brother and her husband, both with their lockets of a question mark and spectacles hanging in front of their shirts._

 **So, yeah. That was an interesting chapter, and surprisingly hard to write. Hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think, ciao for now!**


	5. Don't Mess With Pine Tree

**Hey my comets! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing all that much lately, I just don't have any inspiration. But now, I have new muses! So hopefully I'll be better at writing, but don't count on it. These muses are grumpy.**

 **Dipper: *groans* I hate this story, why are you so cruel to me?**

 **Mabel: Dipper! Arylia needs us to inspire her and all you can think about is why she writes bad stuff happening to you.**

 ***glares* This is why I like seeing you suffer! YOU WILL BURN IN THE ETERNAL FIRES OF FANFICTION FLAMERS FOR YOUR SELFISHNESS!**

 **All muses: *scoot away from Arylia***

 **Bill: Did you borrow Death Wish Coffee from your friend again?**

… **Mebe leetle…**

 **Bill: *Sigh* Arylia Scry does not own any of this thing except the storyline and her imagination, all Gravity Falls characters and the show belong to Alex Hirsch.**

 **Dipper: Now enjoy the chapter while we tie Arylia down until that coffee wears off, I swear that stuff is worse than Mabel Juice!**

 **Mabel: Hey!**

 **Wait!**

 **All muses: What?!**

 **I wanted to tell my comets something!**

 **Dipper: *rolls eyes* what?**

 **Enjoy the story! *rides away into the sunset on a pink fluffy unicorn with a rainbow beneath it somehow***

~/|\~

~/|\~

Pine Tree floated in a daze, feeling the pre **S** sure of something, or someone, carrying him someplace. The Resistance, he thought, I've been captured by the resistance and the girl in the locket doesn't want to leave them to come with me. Granted, he did live with a pretty terrifying overlord and was the one who was talked to most out of all the companions, but Pine Tree wouldn't take the girl there first thing, he would get his master used to the idea of another companion and then introduce them slowly so as not to get the girl fried in the process. Pine Tree smiled softly, that was a pretty good idea actually, just like all his other ideas. Suddenly, a shooting pain went through his neck and everything became clear again, allowing him to see a man with glasses and a fez sitting in a chair in front of him. He was in a packed dirt room with a mirror in a wall and a door in another.

The man leaned forward, "Okay, firs **T** things first. How did you find the bunker?"

Pine Tree smiled, "Hiy **A** Fez, what's new?"

Fez looked sta **R** tled at that, then stood up as Pine Tree squinted a bit, "What did you call me?" Fez's voice was deadly calm.

Pine Tree **S** miled and pointed at the man's hat, "Fez, that's what you are on the wheel. You're one of the resistance scroungers and leaders, as well as the third person on Master's zodiac... unless you stole that." At this Pine Tree frowned, "If you stole that, then you're going to die soon, that's what happens when you take a zodiac member's item… except in the case of Ice, but that's just because it's her personality and not an item."

Fez furrowed his brow and stalked over to Pine Tree, "Listen here you little punk, the only reason you're still alive is that you know things, things that we need to know. Now we **C** an do this one of two ways: the easy way where you tell us what you know and when we bring Bill down you go to prison for the rest of your life or the hard way where we have to beat the knowledge out of you and kill you with a very painful poison that will leave you alive for about a week before you die. So what's it gonna be?"

Pine Tree le **A** ned his head back and laughed, "You're right, I do know things, lots of things, but I don't listen to idiotic thugs like you, and when Master finds me, and I know he will, you're going to have a lot of trouble on your hands. So we can do this one of two ways: the easy way where you let me go and allow Shooting Star to leave with me while you all die quickly, or the hard way where Bill comes and kills you all by pulling you apart molecule by molecule. It's your choice." Fez just looked shocked at the boy's impudence and walked out of the room.

~V V~

Mabel shook her head as she watched the boy from her locket, Pi **N** e Tree, talk back to Stan, wonder, and amazement at his ability to turn a situation around that quickly phasing through her mind. It wasn't like he was doing a miracle of some kind, but it was pretty close since Stan always kept himself with the upper hand during interrogations. As Ford walked over to her, Mabel snorted at Stan's expression as he walked out of the room.

"Candy's going to be a bit late, she wanted to bring in a **F** ew papers to show us about Pine Tree's scans from earlier. What happened to Stan?" Ford asked Mabel as they watched the man in question walk into the room.

"Pine Tree h **A** ppened. I swear, it's like he wants to be punched in the face. Stan was in there for barely a minute and the kid turned the tables on him. Even threatened Bill coming here unless he and I left this place, and even then everyone here would be killed." Mabel replied as Stan walked over to the pair to watch as Special Operative Bud Gleeful from California went into the room with the boy.

Ford cocked an eyebrow whi **L** e Stan's jaw moved up and down without any sound coming out until, "WHAT?! You're sending in Bud Gleeful?"

Mabe **L** rolled her eyes, "Yes Grunkle Stan, Bud might butter Pine Tree up enough to get him to spill some information."

Stan snorted and Ford butted in, "Bud's only child was killed by Bill when he was only six years old, how do you think he's going to react to this kid if he's been living with Bill his **W** hole life?"

Mabel sig **H** ed and turned her attention back to the window, "It'll be fine, trust me on this."

~/|\~

~/|\~

P **I** ne Tree twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the next human to come in, if he was lucky it would be the girl and he would be able to use a bit of mind magic to sway her. If he was able to get the strange cuff on his wrist off. It was made of silver and iron and was in the form of a puzzle, something that Pine Tree personally excelled at. For a moment, he wondered why they would make something like that, a puzzle wasn't that hard to solve. But perhaps they believed he was a daemon, that would explain the metals and the way the puzzle was formed. If Pine Tree was correct, and he was sure that he was, the puzzle would make a diamond with a triangle crossed out when completed. If Pine Tree was a daemon, his mind would be completely open to suggestion and he would be unable to solve even a crossword.

Pine Tree was almost finished with the **L** ock when the door opened and in walked a relatively plump man wearing a hawaiian shirt and hat. His brown hair curved along his skin in sideburns, amplifying his pasty skin color, but those things weren't what caught Pine Tree's attention, no sir, it was the fact that he had an aura very similar to what Pentagram had before he was turned.

"W **E** ll, well, well, what do we have here?" Pine Tree asked as the man sat down in the chair across from him.

The man leaned back with a **P** leased smile across his face, "I suppose you know why I'm here." The man had an accent that hinted that he was from the Texan region, that seemed to correlate with what Pine Tree had heard from Pentagram.

P **I** ne Tree smiled, "You're here to get me to tell you all about Master and his plans, but I won't. I'll just wait for you to realize that this is pointless and then I'll give you an interesting tidbit about his plans, just enough to keep me alive but not enough for you to hurt me too much. While a bit of pain is absolutely hilarious, having your body so wrecked that you can hardly move is rather annoying. Although, I might be willing to give up some information on your son, for a price."

At the words 'your so **N** ', the man stiffened and he leaned forward, all trace of contentedness gone from his features, "My son is dead, slaughtered by your master years ago. What could you possibly have to tell me about him?"

Pin **E** Tree chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I won't be telling you anything about him unless you get Shooting Star to come in here and talk with me alone for five minutes."

Bud **T** hought for a moment, then shook his head, "Here in America we have a rule: no deals with terrorists, you qualify as a terrorist. Besides, how do I know that you even know anything about him?" Pine Tree rolled his eyes, humans could be so paranoid; Bill did say that being paranoid was better than blindly trusting, although it was really annoying if you tried to get somebody to trust you.

"You can t **R** ust me, Bud. Gideon," Pine Tree practically choked on the name; Bill's number one rule: do not say your previous name if you had one, "is fine and better than ever. I could tell you more if you want, so is it a deal?" With that, Pine Tree stuck out his hands, still caught in the cuffs, but only barely, and the right hand was immediately coated in sapphire blue flames, exactly what happened to Bill when he tried to make a deal. The man shot up and backed away, a knee-jerk reaction that everyone in the base had adopted to avoid accidentally being ensnared in a bad deal made by Bill. Suddenly, men with large guns and magic proof armor barged in and pointed at the boy with the flaming hand.

"Put your hands in the air and **E** xtinguish the flames. If you make any sudden moves we are authorized to use any means necessary to subdue you." One of the soldiers said.

Pine Tre **E** smiled, this would be fun, "I guess you're picking the hard way then." With that, he flicked his wrists to release his wrists and clapped his hands, muttering a spell as he did so to send the soldiers flying against the walls while their weapons melted into a strange, shimmering liquid. Pine Tree laughed and walked over to the mirrored glass, clapping again for it to shatter without anyone touching it. "Now are you going to make this difficult? Because I'd really rather not have to expend all that excess energy." Shooting Star set her mouth in a firm scowl before stepping forward.

 **S** ixer grabbed her arm, "Mabel, you can't!"

Shooting Star wrenched her arm out of his grip, "If I don't then a lot more people are going to get hurt. I told you he wasn't a daemon, **B** ut you didn't believe me, and now there's nothing to prevent him from using magic! This is the only way I can get him out of here and keep everyone safe."

She held her hand o **U** t, "You'd better not let Bill anywhere near here, got it?" Pine Tree smiled, a horrifying thing really, and nodded once, then jumped through the hole in the wall to take Shooting Star's hand just as a door burst open on the other side of the room. The asian girl with glasses from earlier rushed in, several papers in her grip, before bumping into Pine Tree as he cast the teleportation spell.

 **~(x)(x)~**

 **(A/N: the symbol above means that this is an omniscient POV, basically I'll use it for everyone except a few characters' POV)**

Fo **R** d stared at the space where his adopted daughter had stood moments ago with Pine Tree, then looked over at the door from which Candy had come through. He let out a heavy sigh, This is going to be a very big problem.

 **~(x)(x)~**

Pi **N** e Tree, Mabel, and Candy appeared with a blinding flash of light in a clearing near the middle of the forest, all unconscious and all lying prone on the ground in front of a very large pine. Pine Tree sat up with a start, then shook his head and looked around. When he had ascertained that he was in no imminent danger, he set about tying Mabel and Candy to the large pine. Pine Tree froze as a wolf's howl sent shivers up his spine. He clapped, using the last of his magic reserves to set a protective dome around the area. Pine Tree sighed in exhaustion, then set about building a fire in the middle of the clearing. When that was done, he brushed off his clothes, now ripped, burned by magic and full of splinters and pine needles, and laid down to rest.

 **~Where this story's headed isn't sure, head to the past to reveal the future~**

 _The woman raced over the rubble of the decimated roads, chasing her husband in an attempt to catch him before he did something that could compromise the base or hurt himself. Lightning flashed above them, not an uncommon occurrence due to the weather daemons' games. She glanced down at her watch, one minute before the trance would end. As she jumped over a felled tree, the woman pulled out a recorder and caught up to her husband._

" _Ego oportet sit eum vade!" He said as he dodged an overturned van, eyes glassy and blank. The woman panted heavily, trying desperately to keep up with the man as he ran past barricades and streetlights. As they turned a corner, the woman's husband stopped in front of a large building, almost a stadium, and stands still. Waiting, watching._

 _The woman caught up to him, gasping for a breath, and stared at him. "What now?" She asked as the man reached around his neck and pulled off the locket. As the charm left his body, a flash of lightning illuminated a summoning circle on the ground within the building. The woman stared at her husband walking forward to the circle, then down at her watch. Twenty-five seconds, this was the farthest he had ever gone during the trance. The woman ran ahead and shut the double doors into the building, something she knew might endanger her husband, but she had no choice. Twenty seconds. The man walked forward, brushing his wife aside with inhuman strength, and threw open the doors. Inside, the summoning circle was glowing a dim gold, but growing brighter the closer her husband got. Fifteen seconds._

" _Ego oportet sit eum vade!" The man repeated as he neared the circle. The woman stared after her husband in fear, he might make it to the circle and use it to summon something. She stared at the locket in his hands, shining with a faint gray light, and wondered why he had to stick his head in that portal a year ago. Ten seconds. The man reached the summoning circle and pricked his index with the sharp end of his locket, then allowed a single drop to fall from his finger onto one of the tips of a shape within the circle. The woman watched in horror as her husband repeated this with another corner. Five seconds. The man walked around to another corner, about to let the last bit of blood drop to complete the summoning, when the woman's watch beeped and his eyes cleared._

" _What just happened? Wendy? Wendy, where are you?" The man glanced around, desperately looking for his wife, when he realized what he was about to do. "GAH!" He shouted as he wiped away the droplet of blood that almost fell to the final corner._

 _The woman sighed in relief, "Fiddle, come here! Get out of there before something else happens." The man looked down and gasped in horror before racing out of the building. As he breached the perimeter of the structure, the summoning circle darkened and faded from view. The woman held her husband, tears pouring from both their eyes as they walked back to the base, trying to forget the image of the golden triangle within the circle that the man had come so close to activating._

 ***walks back from sunset* Bum bum bah, can you all just imagine that for a moment? A man who is caught in a trance, about to use a summoning circle to call something to his position. That would not be good.**

 **Dipper: no dip!**

… **Really?**

 **Dipper: *doesn't get it***

 **Mabel: 3… 2… 1… and-**

 **Dipper: GAH! I just got it. *runs to the shame corner***

 **Good idea, now say there for a while so that you understand not to make puns with your own name.**

 **Bill: It wasn't that bad.**

 **-_-' Of course you would say that. Anyways, FFR and ciao for now!**


	6. What a 'Bill'-iant Idea

**Hey my comets! Soooo, I know I haven't exactly been updating in a while… heh heh… *peeks out the window at angry comets* And I've realized just how bad my previous writing has been *stares into the darkness, the darkness stares back* So my writing will hopefully get better from now on.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter, but if you don't please just tell me what you think can be fixed instead of "this sucks!"**

Pine Tree opened his eyes to the sight of two girls tied to a tree with vines, a pile of glowing embers, and a warped field of blue energy around the **C** learing. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was or how he got out of Master's Fearaplex, until it all came suddenly crashing down on him in a wave of memory. Pine Tree groaned and closed his eyes, pain from magic loss inhibiting his already weak movements.

 **A** lright, calm down. No need to freak out, just make a list of problems and then solve them like you normally do. Problem one: how am I supposed to get Shooting Star to trust me if I can't move? Problem two: I cannot let the dome down unless my magic reserves are restored or Master arrives, which brings me to problem three: if Master arrives and Shooting Star doesn't trust me by that point or does something stupid, she might get killed… which would basically count all my work as null and void. Aaaaaaand problem four: the other girl. The one with the pretty black hair and black eyes that look like… Pine Tree slapped himself, leaving a stinging mark on his cheek, Snap out of it Pine Tree! Keep yourself together. First things first, need to regain magic. What was it Pentagram always used to say? Pine Tree furrowed his brow as a memory resurfaced, implanted by the pale demon for an occasion just like this one.

 **~Tenebris Frater~**

 _Pi_ _ **N**_ _e Tree was only eight during the memory, Pentagram was ten, and the elder was teaching Pine Tree how to use the magic that flowed through his veins. Pentagram's fluffy white hair had changed along with him during the ceremony, turning all the colors of his symbol. His crystal blue eyes were darkened, but warmer somehow, as though the transformation hadn't completely siphoned his brotherly affection._

" _Now listen here bo_ _ **Y**_ _, magic is easier than squeezin' a lemon, although just like a lemon it runs outta juice. Think of it this way: Your power is like a sponge in an ocean of magic, and the sponge has two positions: intake an' release. Every time you use magic the sponge goes to release position. Normally the sponge goes back to intake after a lil' bit and the magic will flood back in, but if you ever cast a real big spell, or just a lot o' lil' ones over and over again, the sponge gets stuck in release position. Eventually it'll go back to intake, but it'll come back slower than before. So a quick way to get your magic back is to jump into the ocean yourself and get soaked with magic."_

 _Pine Tree's eyes widened, "H_ _ **O**_ _w do you do that?"_

 _Pentagram had smiled and r_ _ **U**_ _ffled Pine Tree's hair, "Well, there are seven ways. You can create a summoning circle and call Master to ask for some magic. But that ain't a very good idea since he don't like sharin' it all that much. You can also suck the magic out of someone else, but that needs a lil' bit o' magic, so you'd have to wait a bit to use that spell. An' it would damage the being you do it too, so don't you ever try it on one of us." Pentagram's eyes flared with a kaleidoscope of colors. He took a breath to calm himself before continuing._

" _The t_ _ **H**_ _ird way is to get another zodiacine to help you into the 'ocean of magic', but that can be mighty dangerous, so I don't recommend it. You could also ask someone to share their magic with you, but that opens you up for attack if you ain't careful. You could drain the energy from your symbol, but that might injure you so don't ever do it unless you've got no other choice. Sixth, you could just wait, but that would take several days to gain just a sliver of magic, so if you need magic instantly, that ain't a very bright idea."_

 _Pin_ _ **E**_ _Tree frowned and counted on his fingers to make sure, "That's only six! What's the seventh?"_

 _Pent_ _ **A**_ _gram gulped and started sweating a bit, "Uh, you don't need to know. I'm sure you won't need to get magic like that anyhow, Master ain't lettin' you outta here 'til you turn into a demon like him._

 **~Amissa Frater~**

Pine T **R** ee opened his eyes with a wince, he had forgotten that there was no real easy choice when it came to regaining magic quickly. Pine Tree took a deep breath before gritting his teeth and sitting up, popping several kinks out of his neck. The teen set out to take care of the fire, or at least the sparks and embers that remained of the once powerful blaze. He approached the pile of ash and charred wood with caution, he had never actually seen what would happen to a normal fire after it was dead, but Pentagram used to tell him about how it would sometimes spark if disturbed.

Pine Tree picked up a long stick and warily poked the dying embers, causing small bits of light to blow off into the brightening sky. The boy stared at the sparks flying into the air with wonder, then looked back at the e **M** bers in the pit and the ashes that created a coating against the forest floor. Pine Tree shook himself and went to collect firewood, unaware that his prisoners were waking up.

 **~O~**

Candy op **E** ned her eyes slowly and stifled a gasp as she realized that she was tied up next to her best friend, out in the woods, with the boy who had brought her out there only a few meters away. She took in her surroundings, not recognizing her exact position but fairly sure that it was within the South sector of the forest. Based on the analysis she had done on Pine Tree's blood sample and x-ray (which she had done as he was being carried to the interrogation room), Candy was able to deduce that the teen had incredible magic potential, a strange anomaly in which his arms had literally no bone structure whatsoever, and he was definitely related to Mabel. She was still running the test to compare DNA from Pine Tree with everyone in the resistance database to see if he was related to anyone else.

Candy looked down at her wri **S** t where her W-Pad was still attached and smiled, Still working. Maybe I can get a message to Commander Ford. Candy looked back at Pine Tree, he was at least a thousand times more handsome than he was in his pictures. His hair was no longer slicked back and was falling in front of his eyes, forcing him to brush his bangs back every few minutes. His suit was ripped in several places and had blue scorch marks spotting the black silk near his wrists and heart. Candy blinked as her heart fluttered, only one other guy had done that to her before, and he was off limits to everyone but Grenda.

Suddenly, Pine Tree's head shot up and he looked towards her. **C** andy closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping, but was unable to mask the rushed breathing she was dealing with as a result of her attraction to the teen.

"I know you' **R** e awake. No one really breathes like that when they have nightmares." Candy popped open an eye to see Pine Tree right in front of her. She yelped, the boy had made no sound coming over to her.

"What's your nam **E**? You already know mine, so its only fair that I should know yours." Pine Tree tapped his foot and brushed the bangs out of his face in annoyance.

C **A** ndy blinked, "Candy Chiu, designated ID number 146352. That is all I am at liberty to tell you… um, person who kidnapped me?" What am I supposed to call him? Surely not his name.

Pine Tree blinked in surprise, "'Candy'? Like the sugar-food that's supposed to rot your teeth but tastes so good that **M** ost people don't care candy **?** "

Candy sighed, "Yes." _He has kidnapped me and now he is going to mock my name. No breaks in my luck._

Pine Tree smiled, "Sweet."

Candy cocked her eyebrow, "Sweet? That is all you have to say?" Please tell me he didn't just say that for the sake of a joke.

Pine Tree nodded, "Yep, sweet. How long do you think Shooting Star will be out?"

Candy looked down at her commanding officer, "I do not know. Everyone's magic resistance is different; she may wake up in a few seconds or a few days. It is nearly impossible to tell."

Pine Tree cocked an eyebrow, "Nearly?"

Candy blushed, "Is that what I said? Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I am bad with English sometimes, it _is_ impossible to tell."

Pine Tree closed his eyes suddenly with a grunt of pain, and opened them with a flash and a sadistic grin to reveal glowing golden eyes with vertical slits, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little hack I've been looking for!" Pine Tree's voice had gone from a smooth tenor to a high-pitched screech, a sound that everyone in the resistance had been trained to avoid at all costs. Unfortunately, Candy was not in a position to avoid, so she did the only thing that she could do: confront.

Candy narrowed her eyes, "Bill Cipher. What do you want?"

Bill rolled Pine Tree's eyes, "Really? Wow kid, aren't you supposed to be smarter than this. What do you think I want?"

Candy gritted her teeth, "Pine Tree."

Bill clapped slowly a few times, "Give the girl a gold star! Wait a second." Bill brought Pine Tree's face up to Mabel, "Is this who I think it is?"

"Leave her out of this!" Candy barked, staring directly into the chilling golden eyes of the enemy.

Pine Tree turned to look at her with an amused expression, "You think you can give me orders? HA! Looks like I underestimated your stupidity!" Suddenly, sapphire flames surrounded the possessed teen's hands, causing Candy to flinch away from their false heat. Candy's closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the demon to kill her with his magic, but nothing happened. The scientist peeked open an eye to see Pine Tree standing there with a hand on his head, fire extinguished, and a look of pain.

"What's goi-" Suddenly, Pine Tree fell down into a crouch with his head digging into the ground, grimace painted across his face. Candy peered at the teen in curiosity as he writhed on the ground for a while before passing out. Sometime during his writhing, Mabel had awoken.

"Can-dy? Whaaaat ha-peeened?" Mabel slurred as she awoke from her magic-induced coma.

Candy whipped her head around, "Mabel! You are awake! This is excellent news, now we can escape."

Mabel looked down groggily, "Whaaaaaaa… P-pine Treeeeeeeeeee?" Candy looked down at the unconscious teen.

Candy hit Mabel's shoulder with her head, "He is possessed by Bill, now is our chance to escape! If we do not, he will kill us!"

Mabel nodded slowly and slipped out a small knife from her coat pocket, "Jussst in caaaaaaaaaase." She slurred as she set about to cut their bonds. Candy watched in relief, even in a magic-drunken stupor her friend always had a plan.

 **~/|\~**

 **~/|\~**

Pine Tree was standing in front of Candy, trying to figure out when Shooting Star would wake up when all of a sudden, a sharp pain blasted his head and he crumpled. For what felt like a good hour, pain coursed through his body until finally the agony subsided and he was thrust into the mindscape.

A pine forest surrounded him, irony completely understood, and a giant monolith with his zodiac symbol stood before him. Everything was grayscale, save the symbol which glowed a brilliant blue. With a flash of light, a glowing gold triangle appeared in front of the monolith before it changed into a screen, allowing Pine Tree to see the physical plane. The cute Asian girl who he was just talking to had fear in her eyes but also determined anger. Pine Tree facepalmed, of course Master would take over his body, it was the easiest way to find him.

The teen watched the girl's mouth move and her expression only get angrier the more she talked. One of the downsides of being trapped in the mindscape was the lack of sound from the outside, but that was countered by the speed at which a mind and its imagination worked in the mindscape. Pine Tree felt his magic activate and watched in horror as his hands coated in heated, blue flames, which could only mean that Master had activated the small amount of magic that had gathered in his reserves during the time he had been asleep. If he didn't do something fast Pine Tree was going to have a burnout, possibly opening him up to magical parasites or disease.

Almost immediately after the thought, a sharp pain stuck Pine Tree's head, the first sign of a burnout. He sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered as the second sign set in: a burning sensation in his throat and third eye chakras. Pine Tree screamed and pressed the palm of his hand to his throat, essentially cutting off the flow of magic from his soul to his body. The teen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, desperate to override the panic attack that would surface any moment.

However, its damage had already been done.

The third and final sign of a burnout hit Pine Tree like a bolt of lightning; his whole body burned with pins and needles and his vision grew dark. With a gasp of pain, the teenager collapsed in the gray world and slept.

 **~Where this story's headed isn't sure, head to the past to reveal the future~**

 _Whoosh! The woman dodged a punch and ducked to sweep her leg behind her opponent's, knocking him down. Immediately, she pounced and began beating the living daylights out of him despite his size being much greater than her own. The sparring mat beneath her was slick with sweat, so it came as no surprise when her opponent slipped out from under her. She hissed as the breath was knocked right out of her, giving her opponent an extra edge._

 _Luckily for her, that edge disappeared within a moment as the woman sucked in air and jumped back up, dodging her opponent and knocking him over the head with her foot. He hit the mat with a loud SPLAT and didn't get up for a while. The woman frowned and called over a medic._

 _As the medic was helping him, the woman leaned down to speak, "Next time don't leave yourself open when you go to attack. Got it, Sergeant?" The man nodded and limped away, medic trailing behind with an annoyed look on his face. A tap on her shoulder elicited a swift uppercut followed by a knee to the groin from the woman, who looked in horror at her commanding officer lying on the ground in pain._

" _Oh my gosh! Sir, I am so sorry!" She said, helping the man up. He groaned but accepted the assistance and spoke in a slightly higher pitch than normal._

" _I wasn't expecting that at all, but at least I know that you can fight Bill's army!"_

 _The woman sighed and put her hand on her hip, "Sir, is there a reason for the surprise visit?"_

 _The commander nodded, "Yes, the Gravity Falls division requires assistance with an intruder, one of Bill's pets." He spat to the side at that, hitting one of the sparring people square in the eye._

 _The woman winced, "Ah, and you think I'm qualified to help with interrogation?" Sure she could do it, she just wasn't the best the resistance had to offer._

 _The commander shook his head in the negative, "No no no, you aren't qualified to handle daemon interrogation. We need you to escort Special Agent Gleeful."_

 _The woman froze, "Bud? But what if-" The commander held a hand up, stopping that question in its tracks. She sighed, "Yes sir."_

 _He smiled, "Good!" With that, the commander turned to look at a group of sparring people behind her, "Get 'im! Get 'im!" The woman rolled her eyes with a chuckle and walked off to find the ticking time bomb that was Special Agent Gleeful._

 **So… what did you think?**

 **Bill: I think it was late.**

 **Shush, I already know that! But I was asking the comets what the quality of the chapter was, not the timing.**

 **Dipper: But it was late.**

 ***glares at Dipper* I know.**

 **Mabel: Very much late.**

 ***grits teeth* I am very much aware.**

 **Soos: *eats a chocolate bar* Way late dude.**

 **How did you even get in here?!**

 **Stan and Ford: *in harmony* Late.**

 ***screams can be heard as the screen cracks***

 **I KNOW!**

 **Wendy:...**

 ***folds arms and waits for the inevitable***

 **Wendy: You know-**

 **I'M LATE! I GET IT!**

 **Wendy: I was gonna say you know it's the end right.**

 **Oh… heh heh heh… e.e' oops.**

 **Dipper: FFR (despite the author's terrible sense of timing…)**

 **HEY!**


End file.
